Growing Pains
by InuYoukaiOtaku
Summary: Rin will be by Sesshomaru's side always. So she hopes, but they both have to face obsticals along the way of her growing up. Will he be able to handle her? What happens when she is at the age for humans to wed? (Rated R: Much later lemons. Violence. Other


(Disclaimer: Nope I don't own the show Inuyasha)  
  
A*N:  
  
Ok! This is my new fanfic! Don't worry I'm still going to continue on  
with 'Teenage Life' for all the one's who are worrying.  
I really hope you guys like this story, it's been bugging my head so  
much! I just had to get it out! haha, please review and tell me what you  
think! ^-^  
  
Growing Pains  
Chapter 1: Wolf Cries  
  
'Why? Why do I continue letting this small human follow me? Why don't I  
just kill her and get it over with? After all, it was just a test right?  
To see if the Tenseiga would work, but then there was when she was  
offering to help me when I was in a predicament myself..'  
Sesshomaru thought to himself with his stotic facial expression, while  
walking into the forest with Jaken, and little Rin arguing behind  
himself.  
  
"Jaken! Be nice to Rin!" Rin pouted.  
  
"A low class human as yourself should know your place in life! You should  
treat me with respect, and not something to just kick whenever you feel  
the need!" Jaken glowered at Rin.  
  
"Jaken, be silent. You're disrupting the forest." Sesshomaru closed his  
eyes gently, scolding the toad.  
  
"Haha, Jaken got in trouble by Sesshomaru-sama." Rin giggled.  
  
"Master Sesshomaru? Shall we rest for the night, it's getting quite late  
if I say so for myself."  
  
"Yes, we may. There is a spring ahead where we may rest."  
  
As they reached the spring, Rin sat down humming to herself. "Jaken, go  
fetch three rabbits to eat." Sesshomaru instructed.  
  
"Y-yes master! Right away master!" The toad scampered off.  
  
"Rin get undressed, I'd like to help you bathe."  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama!" The girl whined.  
  
"Don't defy me, just do as I told you to do so."  
  
Rin whimpered, and took her kimono off, stepping into the water.  
  
"Ah, it's nice and warm Sesshomaru-sama."  
  
Sesshomaru stripped into only his under pants, and rolled them to his  
knees. Stepping into the water.  
  
As he scrubbed her, he knew that he could only do this for a 1 or 2 human  
years, because Rin would start to get curious on the difference between  
men and women.  
  
He took the formula's given to him by the castle's miko of his, and  
rinsed Rin's hair and brushed it until it was like silk.  
  
"Raise your arms Rin." He instructed. Washing her body, until all the  
sweat and dirt was gone, he placed her arms back down into the water.  
  
Sesshomaru raised his head sensing Jaken coming back in a hurry.  
"Master Sesshomaru! I have completed your request!"  
  
"Rin you may stay in and play if you wish, or you may come and help with  
dinner." Sesshomaru glanced at her, with his usual mask on his face.  
  
"Rin wants to help Sesshomaru-sama, because Rin likes to help Sesshomaru-  
sama!" She spoke in her bubbly voice.  
  
"Alright then, get dressed into a clean Kimono, and come help me then."  
  
He dried off with his fur shoulder warmer, and picked Rin up out of the  
water, and had her dry off also with it.  
  
Rin dressed quickly into her orange and white checkered kimono, and had  
Sesshomaru tie the sash. She then pulled some excess hair into a little  
pony tail on the side of her head.  
  
She helped Sesshomaru cook the rabbits, and serve. They all ate in  
silance, occasionally Rin would let out a human noise, expressing that  
she was enjoying the food by going: 'Mmm, yummy!'  
  
After dinner they cleaned up, and prepared for sleep. A full moon was  
out, and the wolves were howling. Rin had the shivers just hearing them.  
  
"Jaken." Sesshomaru called.  
  
"Y-Yes Master?" The toad stuttered.  
  
"The wolf youkai clan is nearby, be on your gaurd tonight, although I  
doubt they'll come by, they can smell me for sure, and want nothing to do  
with me." He ever so slightly smirked.  
  
"M-m-m-Master Sesshomaru?! Please, stop what you're doing! You're scaring  
me with that smile on your face!" The toad stuttered annoyingly.  
  
"Rin, it's time for rest." He came over to help tuck her into her futon.  
  
All of a sudden three wolves howled into the night sky. Making Rin  
whimper.  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama...Rin is scared...Rin doesn't want to sleep by herself  
tonight. May Rin sleep with Sesshomaru-sama tonight?" She practically  
begged.  
  
Sesshomaru gazed into her eyes, seeing fear into her chocolate orbs. That  
was all that he could see, her fear of the wolves. How they distroyed her  
family, and had almost destroyed her, if it were not for himself. She  
felt safe with him, she trusted him with all her heart could bare.  
  
'Why does she look up to me?'  
  
He sensed someone coming, it was a Youkai Lord. He did not sense that he  
ment distress, just to pass by and talk.  
  
"You may stay by my side tonight."  
  
"Oh thank you Sesshomaru-sama!" The little girl hugged him closely.  
  
He picked her up, to bring him where he would rest for the night, he did  
not need to rest tonight, knowing company would show up in a few hours,  
and needed to stay alert, but that did not mean he could not tend to the  
girl.  
  
Rin snuggled into his fur, and hugged her small body close to this, and  
he could feel the girl slightly tense when the wolfs were crying towards  
the night sky.  
  
Sesshomaru put his clawed hand around her and held her closer, so she  
would feel more secure.  
  
He layed there with his shoulders slightly proped up, so he would not be  
too comfortable, and doze off.  
  
He gently rubs little circles into the little ones back to calm her down,  
and sighed.  
  
'I can't be rid of her. She's like my own cub.'  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
A*N:  
  
Alright, this is my first chapter to my story Growing Pains. It was 110%  
different from my other story 'teenage life' I need you guys to warn me  
if I start to get Sesshomaru out of character. I need him badly to stay  
into character. lol  
  
I hope you guys like this chapter, it's kinda slow, but it picks up. ^-^  
  
Please review and tell me what you think! *glomp* 


End file.
